Voldemort Comes
by youreallythinkso
Summary: As Lily watches the green light that is her death whiz toward her heart, she remembers the beginning of...everything. Love, friendship, murderous feelings lots of those . Please R&R! LJ fanfic. Everything is correct. K for later chapters, may change.
1. Chapter 1: The Death of the Lovers

James walked into the living room, blowing puffs of multicolored smoke out of his wand, for Harry's benefit, of course. (In reality, he actually was slightly entranced by the shifting, swirling smoke.) "Lily darling, what are you doing?" James asked, for the reason he had come to the living room was an odd squealing sound emulating from behind the sofa. James walked warily towards the couch, wand slightly outstretched. "Who's a cutie wittle baby? You are! Yes you are! Awwwww, schooma, latha!" The one-ended conversation dissolved into random noises, punctuated often by the giggling of a young woman and one-year-old boy. James rounded the corner to find Harry lying on the floor, Lily crouched over him, making funny faces and now singing to him. James threw his wand on the couch and chuckled quietly. Lily apparently hadn't heard his calls, for she only now looked up. "Oh-James!" she said, surprised. "I was just-um, I was-"

"Just revisiting childhood, I understand. I know the feeling" he said. She looked at him knowingly while she stood and picked Harry up.

"The smoke got to you again, has it?" she asked teasingly. He sighed.

"You'd better not tell Padfoot," he warned jokingly. Lily put Harry in his playpen, and pulled James in for a kiss.

"He would get quite a laugh out of it," she said, pretending to deliberate, still in his arms. "Then again, he would probably be just as obsessed as you are," she teased. "Eeek!" she screamed slightly, for James had pulled her to the ground, and was now attempting to tackle her. Once he had her in his grasp, he lowered his face inches from hers.

"You tell him about that and I will tell him about that time in second year when you and Marcus Corner-" he had begun to say in a slightly husky voice, for his face had somehow gotten closer to hers, now just centimeters away. But she had interrupted him and was now singing quite loudly ("La, la, la, la, la"). They both dissolved into fits of giggles, each quite content to remain in the present position.

Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort had been weaving through the Halloween crowd in Godric's Hollow. He had a slight smirk on his face. Tonight he would kill them. The prospect made him happy- or about as happy as a Dark Lord can be. He stopped in front of a small brick cottage with honeysuckle climbing up the sides. Apparently, in a fit of irony, the Dark Lord thought, James had planted lilies in the window boxes. It all added up to an overall pleasing effect, if you were that sort of person. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord was not 'that sort' of person. A small smile played across his lips. Wormtail was so stupid to think that he could break the Fidelius Charm and expect him to not go and kill the Potters. They could not escape this time. He pushed the gate open, ignoring the slight creak. They had left the curtains open, and were now rolling around on the floor. 'Fools,' he thought, to have wasted such time with trifles like love. Dumbledore's favorite thing. Ah, well. Love could not save them now. Their fates were sealed. All of them. He smirked once more as he blasted the door open. "Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!" he heard. James came sprinting into the hall. 'Fool' he thought once more. 'To think he could take me without his wand'. There was a flash of green light and James Potter dropped to the floor, dead. Voldemort continued down the hall, through the living room and up the stairs. He heard grunting and scraping coming from a room at the far end of the hall. 'And thus, I win, for I always win,' he thought. He blasted the door (and the bureau, and the table, and the chair) aside, and stood facing Lily Potter, crouched defensively in front of the crib, wand at the ready. He heard crying coming from the crib. "Move aside, silly girl!" he commanded. "You do not have to die tonight."

"Not Harry! Please not Harry! Take me instead! Kill me!" she sobbed, crying now, too.

"If you will not step aside...AVADA KEDAVERA!" And in those few moments before her death, Lily thought back to her days at Hogwarts, those first days of love...

Lily awoke to hot breath on the back of her neck and an arm that was not hers draped across her shoulders. She sat upright, shocked at what she now remembered. James had heard her crying last night about Marcus, and had come to her immediately. She hadn't even known that he knew she existed, let alone liked her. They had talked for hours; he had stayed with her all night. She had eventually fallen asleep in his arms. He'd fallen asleep a while later, for he had been contemplating what had just happened. He'd sworn to himself that he would never show Lily how much he really cared for her. The first time he'd seen her, on Platform 9 3/4, his heart had skipped, and he'd fallen in love. He'd been anchored to her ever since, but she hadn't known it. Then, he ruined everything last night. He just couldn't bear to see her so sad. What if she didn't like him back? He was scared, vulnerable, and in love- not a good combination. Lily had sat up and awoken him. "James...?" her thought trailed off questioningly. 'I knew it!' James thought angrily. 'She doesn't really like me, she just needed a shoulder to cry on.'

"James, I think I... love you," she said, her tone infused with shock.

"Always the tone of surprise," he commented dryly.

"Shall we go to breakfast, then?" she asked, standing up and attempting to de-wrinkle his robes, which were quite crumpled.

"I guess..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"It's just...I mean...Well- I can't believe you actually like me," he finished in a rush.

"I mean, do you like me? Or the fact that I was the one who heard you crying?" he hated the fact that he sounded like he was about to cry if the answer was no.

"James," Lily said firmly, lifting his chin with her hand. "I...LOVE...YOU. And it's your own fault, so now you're stuck with me," she said. James shook his head and chuckled. She seemed to be gloating. Seeing this, and recognizing where his amusement had come from, she began to laugh as well as they raced down the corridor to breakfast, something she had never done before.

Lily rounded the corner, only to find all of Gryffindor table-and most of the rest of the school- staring at her. James bumped into her from behind. "Lily-?"he started to say, but she cut him off.

"Guess news travels pretty fast around here," she muttered.

"Well, then," said James briskly, taking her hand. "Let's give 'em something to really talk about," and he began to walk towards two empty seats, by Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"Ah, James, I see our little reconnaissance mission went rather well," Sirius drawled, smirking. Peter giggled quietly, and Remus smiled slightly. If asked which of the Marauders she thought she would end up with the most, she would have answered Remus- and truthfully at that; She had never thought that James would like her. Not that she liked him. He had been antagonizing her ever since day one. Not a day had gone past that he didn't ask her out, prank her, and mess up the Heads' dorm, while he was at it. The day usually ended with James in either the Hospital Wing or Remus's dorm, getting the affects of Lily's daily jinx removed (warts, boils, excessive hair growth, full-body paralysis; things of that sort). But that had all changed now. Lily sighed. How was she supposed to practice minor torture spells now?

"Lily? Lils!"

"Huh? What?" Lily was jolted out of her reverie by fleeting glimpses of James's hand as it passed before her face, crossing her eyes and making her dizzy.

"Er, I think your friends want you," James said, pointing a little way down the table to where three adolescent girls sat waving their arms like madwomen.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Okay, so I know all you Twilight fanatics out there probably noticed my use of Edward's line, "Always the tone of surprise." But, if you didn't, that's cool, too, because I just wanted you to know, that I, however, did not notice until today. I guess it's a subconscious thing, or something. I'm no psychologist... Heck, I probably couldn't spell psychologist without SpellCheck. Oh, wait! I just did! Okay, so now that you've had enough of my rambling (hopefully, because I certainly have), I'll let you get on to the next chapter._

_OH YEAH!_

_And I'm going to _**try**_- I stress try, because I know I won't succeed- to update every Sunday_

_**WITH LONG CHAPTERS!**_

_Yes, I know. I AM a saint. _

_Hehehe._

_Now, off with ye! To the next chapter, knave!_


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Those Arseholes Up

Lily huffed as she walked toward her friends. "You guys!" she whined drawing out the _guys_. "What do you want?"

"To know why you are sitting with bloody _JAMES POTTER!" _her very best friend, Alice Prewitt screeched, catching the attention of not only the entire Gryffindor table, but also the neighboring Ravenclaws as well. "We woke up this morning and he was _in your bed. _ And _you! _You were _SNUGGLING! _With_ HIM! _That's like waking up with _YOU-KNOW-WHO _in your bed! Only grosser! Honestly, Lily, usually you're the sensible one of the group, but how could you let this happ-"

"_Alice!_" Lily hissed as said girl's rant grew louder and louder. She would not stop, so Lily finally grabbed Alice and her two other best friends, Mary MacDonald and Dorcas Meadowes, by the wrists and roughly dragged them out of the Great Hall. "Okay, guys. I am going to explain this once and only once, so listen up. James came to the dorm last night after you guys were asleep 'cause he heard me crying over Marcus-No, Dorcas," Lily said as Dorcas opened her mouth, probably to say something that her mother would be ashamed of about Marcus. "Anyway, so he comforted me, and we talked, and I realized that he's a really great guy, and that I should've given him a fair chance years ago. He's really great, so please. For my sake. Be nice. _And," _Lily said as Dorcas opened her mouth once more to protest. "I am still a virgin...well, not any less so since last night," Lily added hastily as Alice shot her a knowing glance. "So," she said, pausing to mock-glare at her friends. "May I go eat breakfast with my _boyfriend_ now?"

I was met with mumbled 'I guess'-es and 'Sure'-s.

"Right, then!" Lily said, suddenly brisk and cheerful, as she led her best friends back into the Great Hall and plopped down next to the Marauders. "Hey, wait!" Lily cried, confused, as her friends began walking back to their previous spot. "You guys are going to sit by me, _right_?" Lily asked, her eyes widening to the giant, glowing, green orbs that melted hearts.

"Ugh, by _him?" _Alice said disgustedly as she wrinkled her nose at Sirius. Lily watched in amazement as her friends mirrored Alice's action to their own assigned Marauder counterparts.

'Huh,' Lily thought. 'They're all just as in love and clueless as I was...' Lily chuckled quietly as her friends conceded and sat beside the Marauders. Lily leaned in towards James and began to whisper...

* * *

"Ugh! Sirius, stop! I will tell you when it's _time!_" James huffed as Sirius trailed behind him like a lost puppy, his eyes wide and pleading. He'd been in this state since two weeks ago at lunch, James and Lily had begun to devise a plan to get the other Marauders to realize how in love they were with Lily's friends. Lily and James had plotted to become the Cupid of Hogwarts's seventh year students by creating awkward situations in which the Marauders would be forced to bond with their female counterparts. James chuckled as he recalled the devilish grin that had graced Lily's face for the first time since she used the Bat-Bogey Hex on James for the first time, back in third year.

"But- BUT JIMMY! I NEED YOU!" Sirius shouted.

James rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered if Sirius was like this because of his cause-for-thought upbringing, or if it was something more, something _mental. _"Sirius, sometimes I wonder if you are like this because of your cause-for-thought upbringing, or if it's something more, something _mental,_" James voiced his thoughts.

"Ugh, who needs you!" Sirius scoffed, then proceeded to slip back into his insane rant. "YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE? BUT-_JIMMY!_ YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Sirius here slapped James across the face, the resounding crack echoing around the corridor as the gathering crowd 'ooh'-ed and 'ah'-ed. "_YOU SON OF A-"_ Sirius's shriek was interrupted as James grabbed him round the waist, hoisted him over his shoulder into a stoker's hold, and began to sprint down the hallway toward the Gryffindor common room, passing Lily and her friends on the way.

"Afternoon, ladies!" they called in unison as James nearly missed running into Professor McGonagall, who merely set her jaw and watched the two boys continue down the hall, not even bothering to yell at them. It would only be in vain. Behind her, Lily giggled and waved, Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed, and Dorcas looked away, ashamed to know the two boys.

* * *

Lily and James strolled around the Lake, watching with giddy eyes the insanity and romance they had created just a moment ago. Early this morning, before anyone was awake (except Dumbledore, according to James, though how he knew, Lily couldn't see), Lily had silently slipped up the boys' staircase and woken James up. Together, they had raced through the soundless castle, past the Great Hall, out the doors, and to the Lake. There, they had set up a web of complicated spells, conjured a blanket and some breakfast, and had settled in to wait for Alice and Sirius. Lily and James knew their friends would come, for they had written them each a note, asking them to meet them at the Lake. As expected, Alice and Sirius had bumped into each other and, naturally, began bickering. Soon after, they had been magically launched through the air and into the still waters of the Black Lake. Alice, having been sufficiently terrified out of her right mind, had latched onto Sirius for all she was worth. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a Sticking Charm had been modified to a Magnet Charm, making it so they only stuck to each other, and could shift positions, but had to stay touching. This special charm (a magnificent testimony to Lily's intellectual prowess) had been placed upon each of them in the night, so they were now bobbing in the middle of the Lake, Alice attached to Sirius, with his arms around her and her head buried in his chest. Lily and James were now waiting to see what would happen next, as was most of the population of Hogwarts, including the teachers...

* * *

**A.N.- **Hey guys! So I am SO SORRY that this took so long, but I was just in the play The Secret Garden, and I had to do six shows this week. So, yes, I am exhausted, and I can't stop now; I've still got cheerleading and babysitting and working at the theatre. Oh yeah, and all of my friends are off to school soon. No, not highschool or middle school. SCHOOL school. Like, far away. So there's basically no salt left in my body. And I KNOW that Alice is supposed to be with Frank and I always loved that pair, but I just don't know what happened to this one. Oh yeah, and there's not going to be a Peter romance in this one, 'cause I despise him. Who knows, he might not even be in this one at all! There will be more Remus soon though, I swear. And I will probably be updating more often now. Seeya!

- Phoebz

P.S.:

Ignore Mary in this one. I was going to set her up with Peter, but I'd forgotten that he's lying, cheating scum, and I don't care to include him in my fantasies.


End file.
